ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ferock's Secret
This is the fifth episode of Ray Alien Squad. Plot It was a normal day. Ray and Shane were playing on a Playstation. They seems to play in a co-op mode. Ray: Take care of that monsters. I will defuse the bomb. Shane: Okay! (after some seconds) Dude, this game is so cool! It's awesome to have a Playstation 3! Ray: Yea. For the first time you made something good with your money. Shane: Oh, come on. I'm making good things with my money everytime! Ray: Seriously? What about that time when you bought the "Make a monster" kit? Shane: Man, I created a cool monster with that kit. Ray: A 5 centimeters rubber toy that was stinking like a goat fart. And it was 100 dolars! The TV screen shows Game Over. Shane: Oh, dude! We were so near...it's your fault. Ray: MY FAULT !?! Oh, nevermind. Let's go outside. Shane: Okay... Suddenly: The Hovertrix: Incoming message! Incoming message! Ray: Cool! I bet I will recieve a new alien.(responds) Hey Mike! Mike: Hey! I am a little busy so this will be fast. Put this code: 049358. The Hovertrix: Alien unlocked. Ray: Thanks, Mike. See you. Mike: Bye! (closes the transmission) Shane: Show me, show me, show me!!! Ray: Okay...(presses on the hologram). Hovertrix: Invalid DNA. It can be dangerous. Would you proceed? Ray: Strange...(searches in the Hovertrix) only this? Shane: What happened? Ray: I have only one DNA, and it's invalid. Shane:That nerd destroyed the Hovertrix. Let's get him! Ray: Maybe... It can have a error. Let's wait. On a spaceship, a alien is watching on a screen. The screen zooms on Summerville and after that on Ray and Shane's house. The unknown alien: That's the place! Put the teleportal there, Mizas. Mizas: But sir, what do you need from that human? The unknown alien,: (gets up from his chair and picks an axe) Le's say that I will borrow something... Back on Earth: Shane: Man, this alien is stupid. Ask him to give you another one. Ray: Not so fast, dude. It can be used but it's dangerous. Shane: And what if someone is attacking us? The alien enters from the roof: The alien: Hello, you poor humans. I'm the most barbarian alien in the world! Fear the wrath of Fy'Hegiram ! Shane:... Like I said, and hello. I'm Shane, the human skater, and he's Ray, my bro. By the way, your name is too long. I'll call you Firam. (whispering) Transform, now! Firam: Firam? This is an insult for the dark lord of the universe. Shane: And why you're here? Firam: I'm here to take a piece of Ferock's DNA and make a army of them! I can be... Shane: Lemme guess... The Most Powerful and bad alien who exists. Firam: You're insulting Fy'Hegiram with your disrespect! You will be my first humanoid victim. Ray: Not so fast! The Hovertrix: Invalid DNA. It can be dangerous. Would you proceed? Ray: Sure I proceed, you stupid watch! Now gimme your power! (transforms) Firam: Yes! You gave me what I wanted! Come here, Ferock! Ray: Really? What can you do with me if you can't touch me! Firam: No, but my axe can do it. (throws the axe, Ferock dodges. The axe destroys the Playstation) Shane: God damn and hundreds of curses! Ray: You messed up with the wrong person! (his eyes starts to glow) Firam: No! NOOOO! (his organism is shown. There is a glow which is destoying parts of his body) Ray: I'm just starting. Oh yeah, I feel good. Firam teleports. Ray detransformed. Ray: Man, what happened? Shane: You transformed into an alien and started to "eat" Firam from inside. Ray: Wow. Come on, we need to talk with Mike. At Mike's house: Mike: Ferock, huh? Yes, it's a long story. It's a very unstable DNA. It has great powers, he can destroy an army in seconds. He can absorb everyone's vitality. The victim is destroyed from inside ane he can die very fast. If If Ferock absorbs to much vitality it can become a monster. Too bad that is uncontrolable. It's very destructive. It can eat your soul if you touch him. Try to use it only in desperate situations. What if he absorbs the vitality of your allies? Ray: Wow. But why did you gave it to me? Mike: I don't know. It can be controled if you train with him. But i suppose that you can't train. Shane: In a simple way, don't use him... THE END! Characters *Ray *Shane Aliens used: *Ferock Villains: *Firam Category:Episodes Category:Ray 10 Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Ray Alien Squad Episodes Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Ray Alien Squad Episodes